blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Browniewitch
Browniewitch is a long-furred she-cat black as pure night with reddish stripes down back, dark brown paws, one missing ear, and brilliant green eyes. Personality Browniewitch thinks shes awesome however she knows she is a self-perfectionist. She considers herself talkative. Very. There are times people cannot get her to shut her mouth. She loves singing and music. She knows she is weird. And who isn't? If nobody was weird the world would be boring. She can be shy unless she gets to know people. Friends * Blueheart * Fawnberry * Wavesplash * Iceflower * Fallenpaw * Lionpaw(Lionfire) * Feel free to add yourself!!! On the Blog Browniewitch considers herself fairly active. But do not blame her if she doesn't get on every day. Her parents won't let her. She tries to comment everywhere to be nice. She loves writing fanfiction, making name generators, taking over the recent purrs section, doing polls, playing *coughandwinningcough* Name that Apprentice, and so much more! She recently got an apprentice, Lionpaw. On the Wiki Witchheart just joined Blogclan Wiki under the name Witchheart on May 29th, 2017. She loves RPing and commenting. She wants to be a mod someday. Someday... Roleplaying Browniewitch is not a part of the Main RP, as it confuses her. She is, however, a part of some side RPs, including Wavy's Twolegplace RP, Waffle's Island RP, Wavy's Warriors Acadamy RP, and Witch's (her) Super Cat School RP. RPs Alix, Snakeheart, Cloverpaw, Daypaw, Viper, Crabcake, Jellybean/Beanpaw, White Sound, Fire Foot, and Snake Mouth. Trailing Stars Browniewitch has not been mentioned in any chapters (sad) and she hasn't written any chapters. She isn't even scheduled to write one! (sadder) Let's keep our fingers crossed that Jerry the Jar picks her! Fan Fictions In-Progress * Hope, Promise, Chance, and Faith (The giant story made of four smaller stories) * Touched by Charm * Far from Home * Tales of the Dark Forest ** The Medicine Cat Who Murdered Many * Daughter of Mine Not Begun * Uprising * Coward or Brave Quotes Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong! Miraculous! -Miraculous Ladybug Theme Song "NINJA...!" "Shhh! Do you want to us to get caught?" "...go!" -the Ninja and Sensei Wu on the Island of Darkness The Warrior Code * Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan. * Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. * Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. * Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life. * A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. * Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. * A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. * The deputy will become clan leader when the leader dies or retires. * After the death or retirement of a deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. * A gathering of all clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among clans at this time. * Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan. * The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. * An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. * A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Galleries Browniewitch Witchheart by Juniperpool or WaterWitch555.png|A picture by Juniperpool (also known as WaterWitch555)|link=http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Witchheart Witchheart 2.jpg|A picture found on the internet|link=http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Witchheart Browniewitch 3.png|A picture by me Browniewitch 4.png|A picture by me Witchheart 5.jpg|A picture found on the internet|link=http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Witchheart Browniewitch 6.jpg|A picture found on the internet (Halloween style) Brownies Nutella-Brownies-011-550x550.jpg|Nutella Brownies brownie-cake-chocolate-food-xnothinglefttolose-Favim.com-341411.jpg|Yummy-Looking Brownies lazezh_d4d4cac5c5.jpg|Rainbow Brownies 3ab06bb3-1e65-4c71-afcb-4516df622e0c.jpg|Halloween Ghost Brownies 20140108_195726.jpg|Chocolate-Coconut-Almond Brownies Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Dark Forest